Arriba
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Toshiro tenía su lado un tanto machista, y Karin tenía su lado un tanto marimacho, pero a la hora de la verdad el verdadero jefe de la relación era quien sabía mantenerse arriba. / GENDER BENDER.


Arriba.

Hitsugaya Toshiro golpeó a la puerta del apartamento de su novia Kurosaki Karin con algo de cansancio pesando sobre sus hombros. Había trabajado todo el día y al llegar al mundo humano y pedir a Urahara Kisuke su gigai el maldito le propuso uno nuevo y mejorado para no tener más problemas a la hora de fingir ser un humano común y corriente, pero a cambio le tendría que dejar uno de sus dragones de hielo y picarlo para que así todos en su tienda pudieran tener helado al echarle saborizante.

Maldito tendero de quinta, gracias a él estaba aún más cansado cuando se suponía que vino aquí para relajarse, la próxima vez traería su propio gigai.

-¡Toshiro!- sus pensamientos sobre el ex capitán explotador se desvanecieron de inmediato a penas su novia abrió la puerta y le sonrió alegremente arrojándose de un salto a sus brazos y estampando un beso apasionado en su boca. -¡Estoy tan feliz de que si hayas venido! Ya era un poco tarde y pensé que nuevamente te había surgido algo e ibas a dejarme plantada.- le dedicó una pequeña mirada de reproche mientras lo jalaba dentro del apartamento y cerraba la puerta, sin embargo pronto volvió a sonreírle con un deje de preocupación. -¿Cómo has estado? Te ves cansado, ¿ya cenaste?- acarició su brazo reconfortantemente.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alegría que casi rozaba el alivio. Después de un duro día en el trabajo no había nada mejor que hacerle una visita a su amada y dejarse mimar en las pocas ocasiones que se veía lo suficientemente patético para ser digno de su lastima.

-No, no he cenado, pero la verdad es que he estado ocupado y echándote mucho de menos así que… ¿crees que la cena pueda esperar?- apoyó su frente contra la suya mientras sujetaba sus caderas con las manos atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Ella rodó los ojos pero luego rió pícaramente sin apartarse cuando se inclinó para besarla, ambos cayendo rápidamente en un beso apasionado que los dirigió a su cuarto y posteriormente a su cama, deshaciéndose de sus ropas y envolviéndolos en un torbellino de besos y caricias desenfrenadas.

Él gimió de gusto abriendo las piernas de su novia y entrando dentro de ella sin contemplaciones, estaba más que lista para él así que con eso más su chillido de gozo podía confiar en que no había problema. Comenzó a embestirla velozmente, gimiendo al sentirla arañar su espalda, eso dolía pero lo excitaba más en cierto modo.

-T-Toshiro…- gimoteó dulcemente en su oído. –Quiero ir arriba.- empezó a jalonear su cabello tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero no se lo permitió y aprisionó sus manos por encima de su cabeza con solo una de las suyas, acallando sus quejas besándola furiosamente. –B-bastardo.- mordió con rencor su cuello y él solo rió en medio de un gemido. Hitsugaya Toshiro siempre iba arriba.

La siguió dominando pese a sus quejas hasta que luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad ambos llegaron cayendo rendidos uno junto al otro. Ella murmuró algo acerca de que deberían levantarse a cenar, y él bostezó susurrando que en cinco minutos, antes de que los dos cayeran profundamente dormidos.

Se despertó con la sensación de ahogamiento y un gran peso cubriéndolo sofocándolo mientras casi lo aplastaba por completo. Se revolvió inquieto y empujó con sus manos para quitarse de encima el gran peso, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando logró apartar al objeto no identificado y sentarse viendo que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que un hombre pelinegro desconocido roncando suavemente boca abajo.

Se quedó mudo y por un momento estuvo a punto de gritar sin entender qué pasaba o dónde estaba su novia, pero entonces se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo… y ahí sí que gritó, con todas sus fuerzas y un tono agudo que le dio nauseas.

El hombre se incorporó de repente y Hitsugaya calló de golpe al toparse con dos profundos ojos oscuros mirándolo somnolientos en primer lugar para luego tornarse confusos y después completamente incrédulos.

El albino no supo qué hacer más que tomar las sabanas y cubrirse hasta la barbilla mirando horrorizado al pelinegro, rogando con temor que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, rogando por realmente estar en la cama con un perfecto extraño en vez de que ese hombre fuera su pelinegra.

Vio al hombre incorporarse confuso y frotar sus ojos mientras lo miraba parpadeando, luego el hombre bajo su mirada y se fijó en sí mismo, soltando entonces también otro enorme grito que hasta lo hizo caerse de la cama.

Toshiro volvió a mirarse a sí mismo con miedo, tomando nota doble de los bultos que habían brotado de su pecho y su figura curva y femenina de apariencia mucho más pequeña y frágil. Miró espantado a sus pequeños hombros de chica por donde se dejaba caer hebras de su cabello ahora largo hasta los omóplatos y ondulado crispado hacia arriba en las puntas. Se exaltó al pasar sus finos dedos pequeños por las facciones de su rostro, sintiendo con horror sus rasgos ahora delicados y sus mejillas y barbilla regordetas.

Era una mujer… ¡era una maldita mujer! ¿Pero qué diablos?

Antes de que pudiera colapsar haciéndose las mil y un preguntas, la respuesta lo golpeó como el cero de un Menos Grande.

Urahara Kisuke. Ese maldito bastardo que una década atrás los hizo intercambiar cuerpos ahora había hecho esta estupidez contra ellos. Ese hombre definitivamente no apreciaba su vida, la vez pasada le habían dado una paliza pero ahora sí que iban a asesinarlo.

Se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse, ya antes había estado en el cuerpo de una mujer… aunque fuera una chica pre-adolescente, pero esto no era peor que aquello, al menos este si era su cuerpo y pese a que era embarazoso e incómodo no temía que Karin lo matara por hacer algo indebido. Hablando de ella…

-¿Karin?- aferró las sabanas fuertemente a su pecho y se levantó de la cama rodeándola hasta llegar a donde estaba el pelinegro… o mejor dicho… su pelinegra versión masculina.

Ella… o él, estaba tendida en el suelo con otra sabana apenas cubriéndola mirándose detenidamente. Al oírlo… o más bien oír su voz de niña que le recordaba mucho a cómo solía hablar cuando era niño solo que más agudo todavía, ella levantó el rostro y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos incorporándose lentamente sosteniendo la sabana cubriéndose como lo haría toda mujer.

Ahora más que estaban más cerca y frente a frente podía notar detalladamente lo que claramente era una versión masculina de su chica Kurosaki. Ella… o él, le sacaba una cabeza y media y… joder, hasta era más alta que el él normal incluso que desde hace unos años usaba su forma adulta permanentemente. Su cabello negro estaba en un estilo muy similar a cuando la conoció por primera vez a sus once años, solo que aún más corto y seguía conservando el grueso mechón entre ceja y ceja. Su rostro era bastante parecido al de Ichigo solo que no tan feo y parecía tener un aire más como el clan Shiba con sus pestañas inferiores más largas. Tenía un cuerpo en buena condición física y lo miraba con la boca tan abierta como la suya.

-¿Toshiro?- susurró ella… o él, mirándolo y luego volviendo a mirarse antes de volver a mirarlo. –E-eres u-una… una chica…- tartamudeó como si no pudiera haberlo sabido si no lo decía en voz alta. –Y soy… soy… u-un chico…- tragó saliva bajando la sabana hasta enredarla en su cintura como haría un chico cualquiera. Alzó una ceja color negro al examinar el apenas marcado pero aun así presente six-pack marcado en su estómago. –Un chico… un chico caliente.- de repente sonrió con picardía acercándose al espejo de su apartamento solo para volver a abrir la boca ante su reflejo. -¡Mierda! ¡Qué hermoso soy! Saldría conmigo misma si ya no te tuviera de novio-novia, Toshiko.- flexionó sus brazos dándole el visto bueno a sus bíceps.

-¿Toshi… qué?- se horrorizó por completo.

-Toshiko, es un nombre de chica, y eres una chica ahora.- dijo como si fuera lo obvio pestañeando inocentemente. –A mí me gustaría llamarme Niku… pero tal vez Kaito sería más adecuado… ¿Tú qué opinas?- sonrió infantilmente.

-¡¿Estás jodidamente bromeando, Karin?!- se jaló los largos cabellos con frustración con una mano mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la sabana firmemente contra su pecho. –No es hora de ponernos nombres del género opuesto, es hora de buscar a Urahara y matarlo después de que nos arregle por hacernos esto como cuando hizo que intercambiáramos cuerpos.- gruñó conteniéndose de gritarle por la frustración.

-Oh, vamos, Toshiko. ¿Por qué no tratas de verle el lado divertido a las cosas por una vez?- le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano mientras seguía contemplándose en el espejo y modelando sus nuevos músculos masculinos ante su mueca de asco.

-¿Lado divertido? ¡¿Qué demonios tiene esto de divertido?!- llevó sus manos pequeñas a su pecho, retirándolas de inmediato al sentir los dos bultos allí. Maldita sea, seguía olvidando que estaban ahí. -¡Soy una mujer y tú eres un tipo! ¡¿Cuál es el puto chiste?!- estalló.

-Wow, tranquila, nena. No sé ve bien en una chica tan linda como tú utilizar ese lenguaje.- sonrió burlonamente.

-Pareces estar disfrutando esto.- la miró acusadoramente con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que sí. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por cómo sería siendo del género opuesto, ¿tú no?- contestó desinteresadamente aun observándose en el espejo. De pronto su vista se desvió hacia la sabana enredada en su cintura y en menos de un segundo la dejó caer quedando completamente desnudo. Él rodó los ojos ante su sonrojo exagerado. -¡Maldita sea!- de repente la oyó maldecir. -¡Tú la tienes más grande que yo!- se quejó sonando decepcionada. Un brillo arrogante destelló en los ojos turquesas. –Pero sigo siendo más alto.- dijo luego con la clara intención de bajarlo de su nube.

-¡Cállate!- la fulminó con la mirada. –Dejemos de perder el tiempo en tus tonterías y ponte mi ropa, yo me pondré ropa tuya e iremos con Urahara para que arregle este desastre.- suspiró frotándose las sienes, deteniéndose al sentir los ojos oscuros fijos en él… o ella. -¿Y ahora qué?- se le estaba empezando a agotar la paciencia.

-Toshiko…- siguió usando ese asqueroso nombre. –No creo que mi ropa te quede.- su sonrisa era ridículamente grande. –Eres mucho más baja que Karin.- señaló como si Karin no se tratara de su propia persona. –Creo que estás alrededor de la altura de Rukia-chan.- frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. Maldita sea, justo cuando ya había dejado de ser el capitán más bajito. –Y además de eso…- su sonrisa aparte de ser burlona creció a estar llena de malicia. -¡Estás plana!- señaló su pecho poco prominente antes de caer al suelo en un ataque frenético de carcajadas incontrolables.

Enrojeció de la ira y la vergüenza, estrujando más la sabana contra su pecho y crujiendo los dientes de la rabia y la impotencia de no saber por qué diablos le molestaba tanto lo que acababa de decir… pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo y sonrió malvadamente, llamando la atención de la no-chica que dejó de reír y se volvió a poner en pie de nuevo enredando la sabana en su cintura.

Se acercó a ella-él lentamente agrandando más su sonrisa a cada segundo hasta finalmente estar frente a su pareja y… darle un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro que volvió a tirarla al suelo, solo que esta vez siseando de dolor.

-Eso fue por meterte conmigo toda la mañana, y por todas las veces que me has golpeado antes.- sonrió con un brillo malvado en sus ojos ante su mirada incrédula.

-P-pero… nunca antes me habías golpeado.- trató de ponerle sus ojos de cachorrito que siempre lo derretían, pero en el cuerpo de un tipo… aunque debía admitir que seguía dándole ternura, no fue muy efectivo.

-Antes eras una chica y yo un chico, ahora eres un chico y yo una chica. No me voy a sentir culpable.- se cruzó de brazos, ladeando su sonrisa al verla fulminarlo con la mirada peor. -¿Qué? Tú fuiste la que dijo que tenía que ver el lado divertido de las cosas.-

-Bastardo.- frunció el ceño. –Cuando volvamos a la normalidad te tirare los dientes.- amenazó y él-ella volvió a golpearla fuertemente, solo que esta vez pateándola en la espinilla. -¡Auch!- se quejó crujiendo los dientes. -¡Te vas a arrepentir por eso!- se enfureció.

-¿Y qué puedes hacer contra la pequeña y frágil Toshiko-chan, eh?- se burló con altanería.

-Oh, ya lo veras.- sin decir ni una palabra más lo tomó por la muñeca y estrelló sus bocas juntas, tomándolo por la cintura y pegando sus cuerpos semidesnudos.

-¡Mmm!- trató de alejarla de un empujón, pero sus brazos eran flacuchos y la fuerza de Karin que ya de por sí era mucha había aumentado. -¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!- con esfuerzo rompió el beso e inútilmente trató de escapar de sus fuertes brazos, sin embargo le fue imposible. -¡Suéltame!- exigió.

-No, no lo hare.- denegó de inmediato. –Tengo curiosidad sobre algo…- arrastró sus manos grandes hasta su cintura deslizándose por su figura delgada y curvilínea. –Y voy a saciarla te guste o no, mi pequeña Toshiko.- su sonrisa repleta de malicia lo hizo estremecerse y palidecer justo antes de que sintiera sus labios nuevamente sobre los suyos besándolos y tironeándolos.

No se sentía del todo mal, pero igual siguió tratando de empujarla lejos, poniendo más ímpetu en su intento cuando sintió su lengua trazar la comisura de su boca intentando colarse por entre sus dientes.

Sus manos sostenían su cintura y no parecía inquietarse por los golpes que le estaba dando en los hombros, así que al poco tiempo no pudo evitarlo y su lengua se adentró en su boca, haciendo que lo pegué aún más a su cuerpo besándolo con más ferocidad tratando de arrancarle una reacción.

Cerró los ojos dejando de luchar pero indispuesto a corresponder aquel beso forzado, solo dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, quieto.

Ella-él lo apretó más cerca y llevó una mano a su nuca tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para profundizar más el beso, su lengua caliente invadiendo por completo cada rincón de su cavidad.

Frunció el ceño aun inmóvil y sin querer darle la satisfacción de seguirle el juego, pero al cabo de un momento sus puños empezaron a relajarse y su mente empezó a marearse un poco al tener que contenerse en más de una ocasión de querer corresponder el beso.

Karin estaba actuando como una cretina ahora, sin considerar su incomodidad forzándolo a besarse en estos cuerpos extraños, pero… seguía siendo Karin. Tal vez ya no era su pequeña, bonita y suave Karin, pero aún tenía ese aroma a rosas y miel que lo volvía loco, esa calidez suya que tanto le gustaba y esos ojos oscuros brillantes de astucia y pasión que no podía resistir. Aparte de que seguía besando increíblemente bien.

Gimió y finalmente se rindió ante la lengua de su no-chica, llevando las manos a su cabello corto y cerrando los ojos más fuerte concentrándose solo en las sensaciones y no en el hecho de que parecía que su novia quería tener sexo estando ellos convertidos al género opuesto.

Oyó su risita de victoria pero por una vez la ignoro, parándose de puntitas para tener mejor acceso a su boca y tratando de recuperar un poco del mando que siempre acostumbraba tener.

Sintió resbalar la sabana fuera de su cuerpo pero no le hizo ningún caso, o al menos no hasta que notó que la sabana de Karin también cayó y entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban registrando su nuevo cuerpo femenino por cada rincón que podían llegar a alcanzar.

Se estremeció al sentir manos en su muslo y su espalda, pero trató de apartar sus pensamientos de desagrado y concentrarse en el beso, el beso le gustaba, se sentía normal y como siempre, casi como si siguieran siendo los mismos.

Otro gemido escapó de su boca y sus pechos se pegaron. Un hormigueo un tanto diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo y la idea de estar piel contra piel ya no pareció tan mala para él-ella, por lo que apartó las manos del cabello negro y las deslizó por su nuca pasando por sus hombros hasta llegar a su amplia espalda.

La oyó gruñir y de repente tuvo su cabeza enterrada en su cuello plantando besos húmedos en su clavícula hasta su garganta, justo en los puntos que ella ya sabía debía torturar para hacerlo temblar.

No estaba acostumbrado a no tener el control y ser capaz de simplemente tomarla de las muñecas y colocarla debajo de él para hacerle lo que quisiera, pero debía admitir que se sentía bien por una vez dejarse llevar por ella-él, dejarla hacer lo que le viniera en gana… aunque sea por esa vez.

O bueno, eso estaba pensando antes de notar como lo empujaba hacia la cama y se le tiraba encima abriéndole las piernas de una manera que lo hacía sentir demasiado expuesto y no le agradaba, sobre todo por el hecho de que estaban completamente desnudos.

-¡E-e-espera!- tartamudeó rechazándola cuando quiso volver a besarlo. –L-listo, suficiente de esto. Ya n-no quiero, esto no me gusta.- se abrazó a sí mismo sintiéndose algo peor que muy incómodo. –No me siento bien en esta situación, vayamos con Urahara de una vez.- frunció el ceño luchando duro para hablar con elocuencia.

-Puedo hacer que te sientas bien si eso quieres.- Karin sonrió de lado con arrogancia, sus ojos llenos de promesas. –Ahora tienes el cuerpo de una mujer y yo la mentalidad de una, sé exactamente donde tocar.- su tono bajo a un susurró sensual que tornaron su rostro totalmente escarlata. Maldita sea, ¿las hormonas femeninas eran siempre tan molestas?

Negó con la cabeza casi suplicando con los ojos por piedad, pero sus suplicas fueron olímpicamente ignoradas mientras ella-él abría sus piernas con una mirada divertida pero a la vez tranquilizadora, como diciéndole que no había necesidad de hacer tanto drama, solo estaban jugando y experimentando, y él lo sabía, pero su orgullo de hombre se oponía en todos los aspectos a este acto.

-Karin, no.- casi gimoteó con impotencia.

-Oh, vamos.- rodó los ojos. –Mira, hagamos un trato. Déjame hacerte lo que yo quiera ahora y cuando volvamos a la normalidad me harás lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?- él se sintió tentado, pero no del todo convencido. –Eso incluye poder metérmela en cualquier lugar que quieras.- mierda, muy tentador. –Incluso entre mis pechos~.- bueno, eso era suficiente incentivo.

-Agh, está bien.- era humillante pero un trato justo. –Pero no me gusta.-

-Aún.- su sonrisa volvió aún más perversa.

Cielo santo, que alguien le recuerde cómo se consiguió una novia tan pervertida.

No tuvo tiempo para seguir preguntándose aquello al sentir sus manos subiendo por sus muslos hasta llegar a la zona más íntima de una mujer. Quiso cerrar las piernas y rechazar el toque pero recordó el trato y en su lugar cerró los ojos.

Un dedo se posó por encima de los labios vaginales, recorriendo con parsimonia la hendidura húmeda, dando suaves masajes y trazando círculos al azar en lugares claves que lo hacían soltar pequeños gemidos muy en contra de su voluntad. Poco a poco el dedo fue adentrándose en su interior, la sensación era extraña pero no del todo desagradable.

El dedo en un primer momento solo escarbó en la entrada como si estuviera probando terreno, pero luego poco a poco se adentró hasta estar completamente metido, para luego salir, y volver a entrar, y seguir así hasta meter otro repitiendo el proceso sin cesar los movimientos del otro dedo.

Toshiro se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sin ser capaz de contener sus gemidos ocasionales. Esto era una sensación similar a cuando estaban juntos, pero a la vez completamente distinta. Esto era experimental y parecía divertirla mucho, pero él no le encontraba el chiste y cuando volvieran a la normalidad se iba a cobrar todas y cada una de sus risas burlonas.

Los dedos aumentaron su velocidad y la humedad de la cavidad que estaban torturando, a veces abriéndose cual tijeras extendiendo sus paredes, otras veces agitándose en círculos. Al poco tiempo subieron hasta llegar al clítoris y allí lo aprisionaron entre los dos antes de dirigir su pulgar a frotarlo cariñosamente, apretándolo y sobándolo con tal dedicación que hizo chillar al no-chico.

Otra mano se sumó a la labor volviendo a torturar su entrada pero solo por un momento antes de que se moviera explorando toda la zona hasta llegar a cierto punto en particular justo debajo de donde sus dedos seguían frotando el hinchado manojo de nervios. Al sentir la punta de los dedos pinchando en ese punto en específico sumado a sus otras caricias y su boca ahora bajando de su cuello hasta el inicio de los pechos pequeños un tumulto de emociones surgió en su interior obligándolo a soltar gemidos, suspiros y jadeos cuando de pronto una mordida suave pero firme en su pecho izquierdo acariciando suavemente el pezón con la lengua lo hizo quedarse sin aliento y abrir mucho los ojos mientras sus líquidos se derramaban en la mano de su agresora.

Apenas pasada la euforia del orgasmo permaneció con los ojos muy amplios y la cara roja, preguntándose si eso era lo que sentía Karin cada vez que la hacía llegar. El orgasmo femenino no era mejor o peor a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero sí que muy diferente.

Se incorporó patéticamente apenas ayudándose con los codos y fulminó a la no-chica al verla con una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir su rostro en dos.

-Te odio.- murmuró rencoroso con las mejillas ardiendo.

-No lo parecía, pequeña.- siguió burlándose. –Pero ahora…- sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse aún más. –Tienes que devolverme el favor.- su sonrisa se agrandó un poco más e incluso le dio un poco de miedo.

-Olvídalo.- dijo de pronto al comprender lo que quería. –No, no, no, no, no, no.- eso sería el colmo de todas las situaciones humillantes que había sufrido hoy, no podía siquiera imaginarlo. -¡De ninguna manera, Karin!- negó frenéticamente.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- se cruzó de brazos, molesta. –Yo nunca me queje de chupártela aunque el tuyo es mucho más grande que este.- a pesar de sus palabras él se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. –O lo haces o yo no vuelvo a mamártela y eso incluye adiós a tu polla entre mis tetas.- dijo firmemente, horrorizándolo.

-¡Ya! Está bien, maldita exigente.- crujió los dientes pero no pudo rehusarse, ella lo tenía acorralado. –Pero te aseguro que me vengare.- cuando volvieran a la normalidad se aseguraría de que no volviera a caminar por al menos una semana. La sonrisa en el rostro del ahora chico lo siguió junto a sus mejillas flameantes mientras se paraba de la cama y se dejaba caer de rodillas frente a sus piernas abiertas. –Y te odio.-

Tomó en su mano la polla que pese a ser más chica que la que tenía seguía pareciéndole aterradoramente grande.

Sabía lo que ella-él querría después de esto, y sabía que iba a dolerle.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, empezando lentamente a mover su mano de arriba a abajo. La respiración de la Kurosaki se hizo más pesada mientras aumentaba el ritmo del sube-y-baja pero rápidamente decidió que quería acabar con eso lo antes posible por lo que apretó los ojos aún más y poco a poco se llevó el miembro a la boca, aprisionando el glande, luego sumergió más la cabeza para meter hasta la mitad del falo, que era hasta donde llegaba sin sentir que se ahogaba. Era consciente de que Karin metía mucho más en su boca cuando se lo hacía, pero esperaba que tuviera piedad de él y su inexperiencia en chupar algo más grande que su pequeño clítoris o sus deditos.

Comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza mientras chupaba ahuecando sus mejillas lo mejor que podía, encontrando un poco de satisfacción en sus gemidos y gruñidos que estaban volviendo a excitarlo aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Apartó el cabello largo molesto fuera de su rostro y aumentó la velocidad tratando de complacer a la morena metiendo un poco más en su boca, pero no pudo mucho porque en verdad lo dejaba sin aire y le lastimaba un poco la garganta.

-Agh… Toshi…- la oyó gemir. –Tendrás que perdonarme por esto.- se extrañó ante sus palabras, pero no se preguntó mucho tiempo más que era lo que estaba planeando al sentir su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza hundiéndola más hasta que su polla se adentró todo el camino hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Los ojos turquesas se le llenaron de lágrimas y quiso apartarse pero lo mantuvo sujeto y ella misma empezó a bajar y subir sus caderas, controlando sus movimientos y llenándole la boca dolorosamente en cada embestida. Definitivamente iba a dejarla en silla de ruedas luego, muchas veces.

Lanzó un quejido disgustado a modo de protesta por lo que estaba haciéndole, pero no la detuvo, todo lo contrario la maldita aceleró el ritmo sujetándolo dolorosamente por el cabello enterrando todo su pene en su boca hasta el punto de que sentía su pelvis chocar contra su nariz y sus testículos contra la barbilla en cada forzada embestida.

Tanta era su frustración que en serio llego a soltar una lágrima mientras interiormente se maldecía y la maldecía a ella, pero afortunadamente su tortura no duro mucho más y pronto sintió su carga de semen estallar en toda su cavidad bucal.

Karin lo apartó de ella con una mirada de disculpa y una sonrisa idiota, acariciándole el cabello con ternura y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

-Te odio.- solo repitió con la cara roja de ira y vergüenza.

-Te lo compensare.- se frotó la nuca nerviosamente.

-Vete a la…- no lo dejó terminar antes de empujarlo otra vez a la cama y abrir sus piernas arrodillándose en frente y enterrando su rostro directo en su húmeda entrepierna. -¡Ah!- chilló sin poder contenerse al sentir su lengua ir directo a su entrada penetrándolo con ferocidad pero sin brusquedad. Sus dedos volvieron a retorcer su clítoris, alternando luego pasando sus dedos a penetrar su entrada y su boca a chupar, lamer y tirar entre los dientes al pequeño manojo de nervios.

Las sensaciones eran demasiadas… tan intensas… rápidamente sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se corrió con fuerza chillando maldiciones con su molesta voz aguda de mujer.

Karin se apartó limpiándose los fluidos alrededor de su boca con la lengua y sonriendo tirándolo más cerca, sujetando su pene para guiar el glande directo a su entrada rebosante.

Fue extraña, dolorosa y perturbadora, la sensación de la polla abriéndose camino en su apretado interior, pero apretó los dientes y se recordó su masculinidad mental. Hizo pasar por esto a Karin una vez y se sintió como una basura al ser la causa de sus lágrimas de dolor, así que ahora aguantaría y la dejaría divertirse.

El miembro tocó fondo dentro del pequeño cuerpo y se tomó un momento esperando a que se relaje antes de salir con lentitud solo para volver a entrar de nuevo en un ritmo tranquilo, aumentando la velocidad de a poco, de forma casi imperceptible hasta que el dolor finalmente se fue por completo dando paso a un agradable hormigueo subiendo desde las puntas de sus pies escalando por sus piernas que se curvaron alrededor de la cintura de la ahora-chico hasta consumir todo su cuerpo por completo en el placer.

Ella-él apretó sus pechos pequeños que afortunadamente alcanzaban a caber en sus manos grandes mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las penetraciones, haciendo sonar la bofetada de carne chocando contra carne junto con la sinfonía de gemidos y gruñidos sumados a la piel húmeda y sudorosa rozándose y creando fricción entre sí al ritmo nada armonioso sino más bien frenético y salvaje de cuerpos insaciables sacudiéndose al ritmo de su embriaguez de lujuria.

El ahora-mujer ahora definitiva y desvergonzadamente estaba disfrutando gimiendo, chillando y jadeando sin importarle nada más que el placer y la lengua de Karin avasallándolo en todos los sentidos. El tercer orgasmo de la velada mañanera lo golpeó con fuerza suficiente para marear sus sentidos, tanto que no se dio cuenta como se retiraba de su interior solo para darlo vuelta y dejarlo boca abajo en el colchón con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

Parpadeó desconcertado al darse cuenta de la situación, pero la pequeña porción momentánea de sensatez se volvió a esfumar en el aire al sentirla volver a penetrar su entrada solo que desde atrás poniéndolo a cuatro patas aun con el rostro hundido en la almohada.

Sus manos lo sujetaron por los muslos y su miembro se retiró de su interior dejando solo la cabeza adentro antes de volver a entrar duro, rápido y hasta el fondo, saliendo de nuevo hasta quedar solo la cabeza, suave, lento, antes de arremeter contra él enterrándose de golpe, brusco y salvaje, una y otra, y otra, y otra y otra vez.

Gritó su nombre totalmente fuera de control, con saliva goteando de su boca ante los múltiples orgasmos que estaba experimentando. Las mujeres eran realmente afortunadas por poder gozar de ese privilegio, las envidiaba y casi desearía que se quedaran así… casi.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea, esto sí que es adrenalina!- ella-él estaba en el séptimo cielo empapada de sudor que brillaba resaltando sus músculos a la luz del sol que se colaba por sus ventanas con las cortinas semi-abiertas. -¡¿Quién va arriba ahora, eh, pequeña y frágil Toshiko-chan?!- su grito lleno de arrogancia vino acompañado de una fuerte nalgada que lo dejó sin aliento. -¡Contesta!- le dio otra nalgada. -¡¿Quién está arriba ahora, eh?!- y otra.

-¡TÚ! ¡Tú, bastarda!- chilló impotente para luego morder la almohada cuando el placer y el dolor de otra fuerte nalgada lo arrojaron a un último y potente orgasmo que la arrastró también vaciándose en su interior mientras el líquido corría por sus muslos hasta manchar las sabanas. –M-me v-voy a ven-vengar por e-esto…- prometió casi sin fuerza mientras salía de su interior y se acostaba a su lado jalándolo hasta apoyar su cabeza en su amplio pecho.

-Primero vamos a matar a Kisuke-san.- le acarició el cabello con ternura y besó su frente. –Luego podrás vengarte todo lo que quieras, algo me dice que me va a encantar tu método de venganza.- sí, le iba a encantar, se aseguraría de ello, pero también se aseguraría de reducirla a un montón tembloroso de lágrimas y sudor y no pararía hasta que le rogara o ambos cayeran muertos de agotamiento.

Por ahora ambos solo se quedaron dormidos, necesitaban recuperar fuerzas antes de ir a asesinar a cierto tendero.

Fin.

Sé que a muchas el Gender Bender les es muy raro, pero a mí y a karin-chan150301 nos encanta uwu De hecho este fic fue un regalo para ella y espero q le haya gustado owo A ustedes tambien xP

Este es mi OS HK 190! *O* Solo 10 para los 200 TwT Creo q subire un Two-shot reciclado de face en celebracion xD

Bueno, los personajes de Tite! Y creo q queda uno más de Rtd M... ya lo subire n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
